Confessions
by Alima8314
Summary: One Shot Songfic. Written on a dare. Yaoi. R&R! FTxCG


Confessions  
  
By Alima  
  
Disclaimers : I don't own the Dragon Ball Z characters nor Pokemon's song "Misty's Song".   
  
Warnings : Shonen A‹, light romance a bit sappy.   
  
Pairings : Gohan+Mirai Trunks  
  
Feedback : Of course ! Comments and criticisms always received with extreme happiness!!!!  
  
~~ooO@Ooo~~  
  
Tonight was Trunks's last night in this time. His last chance to tell Gohan how he felt for him.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night  
  
Beneath the stars and moon  
  
"What a night. Those stars always look brighter from up here" Gohan remarked, gesturing to the vast expanse of hills near his home.  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit, but it's true  
  
"Yup," Trunks yawned, "I'm getting tired."  
  
"Yeah, let's get ready for bed," Gohan agreed.  
  
The two teenagers got out their bedrolls and prepared for a night spent sleeping under the stars, amid the soothing sounds of nature.  
  
"Good night Trunks" Gohan yawned and looked over at Trunks before he closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night Gohan" Trunks looked away from Gohan, blushing. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Good dreams," Gohan turned over.  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
Trunks looked into the sky and sighed, seeing a constellation that looked similar to Gohan's face. He smiled as he beheld the quarter moon, but his smile faded as he fought against the fear that was urging his to remain silent.  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
For why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you.  
  
Trunks knew what he wanted to say by heart. He wrote it several times, and he recited it to himself as he went to sleep.  
  
I've practiced all the things that I could say  
  
Line by line, every word.  
  
I tell myself today could be the day.  
  
But every time, I lose my nerve.  
  
Trunks looked over at Gohan, but he seemed to be sleeping already.  
  
I look at you, you look away.  
  
His heart beat against the fear struggling to take over. He needed to tell Gohan or else he would burst.  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
For why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you.  
  
Trunks felt, unjustly, that Gohan was ignoring him. **No, Gohan is not ignoring me, how dare I think that? I turned away too...** Trunks felt ashamed that he seemed cowardly over something so simple, and so hard at the same time.  
  
Why? Why do you turn away?  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me.  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you, the way I do.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
The fear was gaining control of Trunks's emotions. He clenched his fists and struggled for composure.  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
But I don't know how to start  
  
I want to tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart  
  
For why should anything so easy,  
  
Ever be so hard to do?  
  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling  
  
And to say that I love you.  
  
After struggling for a few moments, Trunks finally conquered the fear inside.  
  
I want to say.  
  
But I'm afraid.  
  
Because I love you  
  
"I love you..." whispered Trunks.  
  
Gohan stretched, "Did you say something?" he asked through a yawn.  
  
Trunks blushed. "No... I didn't say anything" Trunks laid down and covered himself. "Good night."  
  
"Well, for your information, I love you too" Gohan smiled as he turned to face the lavender-haired prince.  
  
Trunks sat bolt upright and stared at Gohan. "Y-you heard me?"  
  
"Of course," Gohan opened his eyes and gazed at Trunks with a smile. "Why do you think you have to lie to me?"  
  
"Oh, I see, I didn't mean to lie, I got scared. I'm sorry," murmured as he scooted his sleeping bag closer to Gohan, and lay down next to him and placed his arm over his love's shoulders.  
  
Gohan returned the gesture.  
  
"I leave in the morning," Trunks reminded himself sadly.  
  
"I know" Gohan frowned. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either."  
  
"I know you'll always be able to come back and visit me. And there's always dreams and memories."  
  
"Yes, that's true. I promise to visit, whenever and if ever I can," the young prince replied.  
  
"Let's trade something personal and strong as a promise" Gohan suggested.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hair?"  
  
"Ok" Trunks replied as he took his pocket-knife out of his pack and cut some of his bangs and gave the knife to Gohan, who then cut some of his hair.  
  
"We must never forget this promise, and we must never let this hair off of our person, except to bathe," Trunks spoke solemnly.  
  
"Yes," Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
Trunks linked his pinky with Gohan's in a pinky swear, one of the strongest promises of childhood. They fell into a peaceful sleep with their fingers entwined. As the night progressed, their entwined fingers turned into entwined hands. When they woke up in the morning, they were in each others' arms.  
  
I love you  
  
~The End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda lame, I know. I was dared to write this three years ago. I basically copied the 'scene' from the song as well, but I like to think I put somewhat of a twist in it, and I'll just keep living that dream for as long as I want and you can't stop me!  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
